


Sometimes a Boy Just Needs His Father

by Rambles_R_Us



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Fire, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter is a minor in this, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony and Steve are 'just friends'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambles_R_Us/pseuds/Rambles_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is seven months from turning eighteen so when his house goes up in flames and the only living relative he has left passes he gets adopted. By Tony Stark. Peter's not thrilled to have a new father and Tony isn't sure he's ready to be one. Just a little story about how sometimes you need a parent when things get rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now He Has No One.

Peter Parker is a smart boy, at seventeen he’s already working for Stark Industries. Then again it could be that he is also Spider-Man and Tony wants the kid close in case Avenging needs to be done. Or at least that’s what Tony told Peter. Peter thinks it’s because Tony has a soft spot for young smart kids with very little family left but no one asked him. They have been working together since Tony figured out he was Spider-Man and it was great. Not only did he get to talk with the smartest man in New York but he got to upgrade his suit and play around with new tech and get paid for it. Peter looked up to the billionaire like a father. Life was great.

Until it wasn’t.

Peter was convinced that as soon as he was the happiest he could be the world fucked him over. It was supposed to be a normal night, tell Aunt May he loved her, pretend to go to bed, go out on patrol, fight crime, come home and sleep. He went out on patrol angry. Aunt May and him had a fight over something stupid, Peter got into another fist fight at school, and Peter slammed his door when she wanted to talk. He spent two minutes getting the suit on before swinging into the city. He swung for an hour before heading home. He shouldn’t have left angry, shouldn’t have stayed out so long, but he did.

He was ten blocks away when he saw all the flashing lights. Seven blocks and he could tell they were firetrucks. Five blocks away he was ducking into an alley and grabbing a bag he kept there with his clothes. Dressed in his normal clothes he started walking towards where everything was happening. Two blocks away he realized what house it was and had his phone to his ear, calling the only man he could think of.

“Tony,” he was trying to keep it together as he ran down the street, “Tony I need help.”

There was a rustling from the other side of the line, “Jesus kid what are you calling me about at midnight” the billionaire asked before yawning.

“Aunt May” he shouted as he got to the police line that surround his house that was up in flames, “Aunt May is in there! She’s all I got! Please! Let me go get her,” he begged the officer who was holding him back.

“Peter what’s happening,” Tony sounded more awake, Peter heard another voice speaking and Tony replying quietly before, “I have your location. I’ll be there as soon as I can and I’m bringing Cap.” And the line went dead.

The five minutes it took them to get there was hell. Peter paced and bounced at the police line. He begged them to let him through to get his aunt but each time they said no. Peter was chewing his lip in worry, breaking the skin at one point and bleeding. When Tony and Cap got there, Tony in the suit and Cap in casual clothes, Peter wasn’t any better.

“Tony! Cap! Tell them to let me in. She’s still in there. She…she’s all I have left. I can’t lose her,” his voice was wrecked and he was shaking gently.

Tony and Cap shared a look before Tony was off and Cap was hugging Peter to his chest, rubbing his back and shushing him gently. The younger clung to Steve and buried his face in the soft sweater he was wearing. Peter let out whimpers and half sobs, refusing to cry yet. Steve, the great man he is, let Peter cling and get snot all over his sweater while still rubbing his back and whispering comforting things to him.

Cap and Tony must have taken coms because Peter heard Tony’s voice before Cap turned them so Peter was looking over the street instead of his home, “Peter don’t look,” Steve was using his Captain America voice and Peter knew something was wrong right then.

Peter frowned and tried to move, to see Tony or his Aunt May coming out of the house. What he saw instead was Tony carrying a burnt body to the ambulance. The scent of burning skin and death assaulted Peter’s nose and he turned, bending at the waist and heaving. He couldn’t believe that was his aunt. This was a lie. He pulled in a gasping breath and turned to yell at Tony, unable to say anything other than “no” and “Aunt May” through tears.

After that everything was a bit hazy. He remembered Tony yelling something at Steve. Then Steve moving Peter, picking him up to carry him away. Somehow they made it to the tower where he fought to get back to his home. Clint and Natasha were in front of him saying something. Sorry? Maybe? Peter wasn’t sure. There was a pain in his upper arm and suddenly he was feeling sleepy. Maybe a nap would be the best thing right now. He remembered Steve apologizing before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Peter bolted up in bed and gasped, “Aunt May!” before he was crying. 

He was shaking with sobs and confused. He didn’t remember what happened that well and didn’t know where he was. The door opened softly and something warm was touching his back, rubbing up and down gently. Not knowing who or what it was he lashed out, screaming and trying to fight the threat that was near him through tear blurred eyes. 

“Peter! Calm down. I need you to breathe,” He knew that voice, “If you don’t calm down you’ll make yourself sick and hurt yourself,” The owner of the voice had one of Peter’s wrists in each hand and made sure Peter couldn’t hurt anyone, “Just take a deep breath and look at me.”

Peter nodded dumbly and took in a shaky breath before blinking the tears away, “S-Steve….” He whimpered, slumping like he was made of rubber.

Steve pulled him close with a sigh, “Yeah. It’s me. I’ve got you. You’re safe now,” he murmured, “Want to talk about it?”

Peter shook his head quickly, “No. I’m fine,” he sniffled, pulling himself together haphazardly and pulling away.

Steve gave him the look the ‘I-can-see-right-through-you-but-am-not-going-to-push-you’ look and just nods before standing, “Jarvis tell Tony that everything is ok please. I know he wanted to be updated,” he told the walls, “We are meeting in the commons for dinner. You should be there to talk about a few things…” his voice trailed off and he clapped a large hand on Peter’s shoulder before leaving.

Ten minutes and a cold splash to the face later Peter was walking into the common area to find everyone talking quietly while sitting at the table. Bruce was the first to stand, walking over to Peter to hand him a cup of tea before going back to the table. After that Clint was the next to stand, coming over and giving Peter a hug. It was a long moment before Clint let go and, with hands on Peter’s shoulders, looked him in the eye.

“I know it sucks to lose your family but you haven’t. Not really. I know it’s not the same but the Avengers are your family. We will work through this. We are here for you and if you need anything know that we will help.” Clint whispered before hugging Peter again and going back to the table.

Peter could feel tears building and quickly sat at the table, looking at his tea. He pulled himself together before looking up at all of them, “Which one of you drugged me to get me to sleep?” he met each of their eyes before stopping at Steve.

Steve looked guilty and wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Not drugged,” he muttered, “I just applied some minor pressure to a major pressure point….” He trailed off as Clint started laughing.

Natasha cleared her throat and pointedly looked at Peter, “That’s not what we are here to discuss though. We need to talk about your aunt and prepare for a funeral while also deciding what will happen to you since you are not of age yet,” she said it so professionally and without a trace of pity that Peter appreciated it more than anything.

The youngest of the team sighed into his tea and sipped at it to stall for time. He really didn’t want to talk about where he would go or what would happen now. He wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. He hated feeling like this. He felt like this after Uncle Ben and it tore him up for weeks after. He still remembers having to sit through meeting after meeting to talk about the will and the funeral and wake and how everything was going to be paid off. He hated every second of talking with other about something they didn’t understand.

“I’ve contacted the man who was in charge of your Uncle Ben’s funeral and he seemed inadequate so I’ve hired the woman who helps SHIELD when we have to bury an agent. She has booked the funeral home for three days from now and has already contacted the cemetery to notify them when we will be there.” Natasha slid over papers and folders accordingly and Peter flipped through them absentmindedly, reminded of Aunt May, “Unfortunately with the way she passed we are unable to make her presentable so we are restricted to a closed casket…”

“Cremated!” Peter blurted before Natasha could continue, “She hated the idea of being stuck anywhere and I…I wanted to scatter her ashes…” his voice grew softer as he spoke, everyone staring and his personal plans making him uncomfortable.

Natasha nodded once and typed out something on her phone before it was up to her ear and she was speaking fast and soft about the new plan. After a moment she stood and nodded to Peter then Coulson before leaving the room. Peter fidgeted where he sat but could feel the stares on him as the door clicked shut softly.

There was the rustling of clothes and the soft squeak of a chair as Coulson stood, “With Miss Romanov editing the plans I suppose we should talk about what happens with you Mr. Parker,” he flipped through a file slowly, “Since you have to other relatives that we are aware of there isn’t much we can do…”

“We can always adopt him. You said you liked you sisters munchkins, Peter doesn’t even need the potty training!” Clint grinned from across the table.

Coulson stuck him with a glare and a frown, “Barton,” he warned before turning to Steve, “You offered to adopt correct?”

Steve looked at Peter and smiled gently, “I would love to, if you’ll let me Peter.”

Peter looked up from his hands, “You would? But I…I’m just….” I’m just a stupid kid. 

Steve’s face softened and his smile brightened, “I would love to adopt you Peter. I was actually going to talk with your aunt at one point to see about it. You’re a bright kid and I know how hard you and your aunt are working to make ends meet. I’ve been there. I wanted to help you out but wasn’t sure how and now I know. I’d like to adopt you if only to keep you out of the system. You’ve been working with StarkIndustries for a while and it wouldn’t be so odd if we keep it between the people who need to know.”

Peter was nodding before Steve was even done talking, “I...thank you Steve. That would be wonderful-“

“Hey guys!” Tony walked in, late as always. He was smiling and had a stack of papers in his hand he was signing, “This is Stacy…”

“Stephanie,” the woman following him corrected.

“From legal. So as it turns out I’m adopting Peter.” He set a paper in front of Peter, “Papers are all signed and ready to go.”

Peter stared at the papers and blinked a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series. Earth 731? What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
